Broken Peace
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: Years have passed for the Flock and it would seem that they dropped off the face of the Earth. Little does the world know they have just found a real life, outside of running and fighting. But will their peace last?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is connected with my other story Light Of The Black Moon in the way that the setting and original characters are based off of it. **

Chapter One: On the Way

"Max! We have to go! He's coming! He's coming! Iggy just called." Nudge burst through Max and Fang's door as talkative as always. "Do you think he'll be blonde? Never mind, they're both blonde so he's bond to be as well. I wonder if his wings will be silver or grey or white! Oh I can't wait!"

"Nudge!" Max rubbed her temples and sighed. "What are you going on about this time? Who's coming?"

"The baby!"

All at once everyone was in motion. For nine months they have been planning on how they all would get to the hospital and who would do what, but now they had all forgotten everything. Well everyone but Angel.

"Fang don't forget the bag, and Gazzy grab the blanket and clothes." Angel stood on the dining room table pointing and instructing. "Max you are to grab the camera, remember. And me and nudge get the gifts and the little ones."

Ten minutes later everyone was piled in a van and heading to the only hospital in this town to be there for Iggy and his wife, Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It's a boy

Once the Flock arrived at the small hospital they were greeted by a nurse forcing a smile and a worried Iggy pacing so much that there should have been a hole in the floor where he was walking. Max was the first at his side, holding her youngest, Sai.

"You okay?" Iggy jumped at the sound of her voice. He had been so lost in his own world that he hadn't realized anyone come in through the old fashioned door.

Sai reached out for Iggy, but the child was looked over as he answered Max. "I'm fine. Luna's the one hurting." Iggy had been rushed from the room when the baby's heart beat had stopped and couldn't be found again. That was a half hour ago. Now he was waiting for the newest update on her progress and the child's well being.

Angel tapped Nudge on the shoulder and pointed towards a small room for children. She then walked up to Max and Iggy and held out her slender arms. "We'll take the kids to the play room so they're not in the way." She took Sai from his mother's arms and moved towards the room. Ever since Sai was born, Angel had given up trying to be in control. Growing up helped as well she guessed. Now she found her job as the babysitter of Max and Fang's three children.

"How is Luna?" Fang asked as he leaned against a door frame.

"Last I heard she was fully dilated and had kicked a nurse in the stomach." That would be the nurse that was forcing a smile when they arrived and the one now standing only a few feet away. "But that was more than fifteen minutes ago."

Even a moment seemed like a life time to Iggy. He wished to be next to Luna, holding her hand through this.

-Luna's POV-

"Push!" A nurse spat at me. What did she think I was doing? Trying to keep him in?

With a deep breath in my lungs I pressed my lips into a thin line and pushed with the hope that this would be the end. My whole body shook in pain and my lungs heaved trying to grasp enough air to keep my body functioning. Finally it felt like a large pressure was lifted off of my pelvic area, though the pain was still there. Seconds after that I heard crying .

The doctor, who had delivered all of Max and Fang's children, quickly covered the child in a soft towel so that the nurse, who did not know even I had wings, would not see the child's. The man then stood and handed me the boy and the full figure nurse leaned over me, cleaning my son's airways and face. "He's beautiful." She crooned. "What will his name be?"

I didn't need to think about it. I had been for months. "Solair Iggy Ride." It was a strange name, and that was apparent on the woman's face, but it had meaning to it. He was my sun shine and, now that I could finally see him, looked just like his father.

"You can come in now." The doctor motioned for someone to come in. The first face I saw was the young nurse who had the nerve to call her a drama queen while she was in labor. But after her came in Iggy. My eyes lite up, though the rest of me was too tired and in too much pain to react. He came to my side smiling, but with a worried expression. "Congratulations Mr. Ride. It's a boy."

Iggy's eyes sparkled as he heard those words come from the doctors lips.


	3. Chapter 3

-Angel's POV-

It had been a week since little Solair was born and things seem to be settling down. Solair is a very quiet baby, he only ever whimpers and only does that when he wants something or has had a bad dream. He was also a cutie. He had strawberry blonde hair like Luna and piercing blue eyes. He was a spitting image of Iggy and Luna… Except the wings. His wings were a raven black with small strikes of silver. It bothers me for only one reason…

The started out white.

"Solair, look at the camera!" I looked down at the small boy, waiting for him to look up at me. The camera sat delicately in my hands just waiting to see those blue eyes. Finally after blinking in the direction of Iggy, who was holding him gingerly, the infant looked over at me with a dazed look. The flash lite up and before we knew it… He was screaming.

-Iggy's POV-

My heart almost stopped when Solair started wailing. I have yet to hear him like this and so I was almost stunned, the most I could do was stand and look at him in my arms and then look at Angel. Was it the flash that set him off? It just didn't seem right. We've taken so many pictures of him already and his never done this.

"Run!" Luna burst through the doors of the nursery panting and looking terrified.

"Wha…" Before I could respond Angel answered my unspoken question.

"It's the White coats! They're after the kids!"

Not hesitating I ran right for the open window in the room. Carrying Total so many times made it so that holding a wailing Solair was no problem. Angel and Luna followed soon after. Luckily for us Max and Fang had taken their kids to see Dr. Martinez.

-Iggy's POV-

Nudge and Gazzy were holding off the White coats out front. They couldn't make too much of a scene because the neighbors were home, thank god. And lucky for us, there are woods right behind the house. "Nudge! Gazzy! Let's go." Within moments they caught up to us.

"Okay here's the plan." Angel spoke above the wind whistling past our ears. "They're following and they set some new creation on us as well, so we need to split up. They want the kids not us so Iggy you should head to Dr. Martinez's, fly straight. Luna here." She flung a baby blanket at her. "Make that look like a bundled up baby. They'll think you have Solair and follow us. Nudge, Gazzy go North until you lose them and then head to the meeting spot. Use your jacket to look like you might have the baby. This way they are even more confused."

We all nodded and Gazzy and Nudge split off. Luna flew closer to me and lifted her voice above the wind. "Be safe. I'll see you soon." Her voice was weak. Though she was able to walk just fine flying might be something her still recovering body might not be up to. I just smiled and nodded. Her gift was now strong enough that I could see even when she was miles away, so I'd be fine. I just hope she will be.


End file.
